


Mysme Tumblr Fic Prompts

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Tumblr Prompts, for mysme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: Just pick a number and whichever characters you want. NSFW is okay, but no incest stuff.





	Mysme Tumblr Fic Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Just pick a number and whichever characters you want. NSFW is okay, but no incest stuff.

  1. “That’s starting to get annoying”
  2. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
  3. “You can’t just sit there all day.”
  4. “I’m too sober for this.”
  5. “I’m not here to make friends.”
  6. “I need a place to stay.”
  7. “Well, that’s tragic.”
  8. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”
  9. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
  10. “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”
  11. “Dear Diary, …”
  12. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”
  13. “I lost our baby.”
  14. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”
  15. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”
  16. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”
  17. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”
  18. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”
  19. “You’re Satan.”
  20. “I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.”
  21. “I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.”
  22. “Did you just hiss at me?”
  23. “Do you really need all that candy?”
  24. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”
  25. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”
  26. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”
  27. “No. Regrets.”
  28. “How drunk was I?”
  29. “How is my wife more badass than me?”
  30. “Be you. No one else can.”
  31. “I haven’t slept in ages.”
  32. “I locked the keys in the car.”
  33. “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”
  34. “Take your medicine.”
  35. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”
  36. “How long have you been standing there?”
  37. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”
  38. “Who gave you that black eye?”
  39. “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”
  40. “I just like proving you wrong.”
  41. “Don’t shut me out.”
  42. “You got a cute butt.”
  43. “I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”
  44. “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”
  45. “Do you really think I could ever replace you?”
  46. “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”
  47. But, I said I love you.
  48. Is it just me or is cold as hell in here?
  49. I’m not weird, you’re just basic.
  50. Just sleep with one eye open, that’s all I’m saying
  51. Take off your shirt.
  52. Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?
  53. Way to go, kid.
  54. I found the candles, we’ll be alright.
  55. We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain.
  56. You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?
  57. …or we could make out….
  58. I said “I HAVE AN IDEA!”
  59. Are you even human?
  60. I have fans. More fans than you to be exact.  



**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are from Tumblr


End file.
